Fashion Victim
by Belle Hiver
Summary: Vid-fic. Quinn. Green Day. What more do you want?


Fashion Victim  
a videofic by Mel  
  
Disclaimer crap: I hate these things, and I know you hate reading them, because so do I. But.. the song's by Green Day. Worship them. Yayy. Daria is something I don't even watch anymore, but I hear this song, and the god-forsaken image of Quinn and her croneys always comes to mind. I *will* write this, or else I'll never be able to listen to my Warning CD in peace again. *sniffle* Enjoy and stuff.  
  
---  
  
[Opening music plays, bringing the peaceful blackness into an image of Jake sitting at the breakfast table, reading the paper, as per usual. Annnd, cue Billie Joe!]  
  
He's a victim of his own time,  
In his "vintage suit" and tie  
  
[Helen enters, reading the top of a not-small stack of papers, presumeably for work. She reaches for her cup of coffee without looking up from her papers. Not finding it, she tears herself away, and casts a glance at Jake as he takes a sip from it. Walking up to him, ready to give her husband a nice talking to, she watches as he spills the coffee all over his front, thankfully only ruining most of his tie. She puts a hand to her forehead and simply sighs.]  
  
He's a casualty dressed to the teeth  
In the latest genocide.  
  
[Quinn enters the kitchen, the camera quickly panning away from Jake to her like a rabid fanboy was holding it. Eww. She picks up an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter, then thinks better of it and puts it back, leaning down to check her hair in her reflection on the toaster and straighten her new shirt, which has a cutesy cartoon-looking dog face over her bustline.]  
  
The new seasons come and go  
  
[She straightens, now finding herself in front of the mirror inside the girls' bathroom at school, surrounded by her friends who are also primping themselves thoroughly. She turns to Stacey, and models off her new shirt, getting an excited smile and nod in return. Sandi quirks a brow at the exchange and says something condescending, as Quinn wilts and Stacey backs off next to Tiffany to hide.]  
  
At the dog and pony show  
Gonna sit and beg and fetch the names  
And follow the dress codes  
  
[The same day, sometime not so far in the future from the last scene, Quinn stands in front of Sandi, now wearing her usual halo'd smiley face baby-tee. Sandi quirks a smile and nods approvingly, as Stacey and Tiffany agree with their own smiles and nods behind their fearless leader. Quinn smiles back at the trio.]  
  
WHAT'S IN A NAME? ... HEY!  
  
[Daria and Jane watch them from a corner with what COULD be called disgust... if they were showing any emotion whatsoever.]  
  
She's a scented magazine  
Lookin' sharp and livin' clean  
  
[The camera passes now to Sandi, as she and her followers sit down to lunch with diet soda's and french fries on their trays, that none of them will end up eating. As they all sit, she shows off her new jacket, which had been stowed in her locker before, apparently. Stacey and Tiffany gush over how good it looks on her, as Quinn simply forces a smile between glares when Sandi isn't looking.]  
  
Living well and dressed to kill,  
But she looks like Hell to me.  
  
[The four are walking out of the cafeteria, passing Daria and Jane with trays still full of food. The pair exchange emotion-less looks. Jane half shrugs and they continue to the table the Fashion Club had been sitting at, seeing the four untouched trays of food.]  
  
So when you're dancing through your wardrobe  
Do the anorex-a go-go  
  
[The four are now at Junior 5, all sifting through racks of clothing with practiced graceful precision. As four random boys, around their age, hold huge stacks of clothing from the various racks, the girls stalk over to the fitting rooms. Time after time, they step outside of the curtains with different outfits on, all ranging from skirts to pants, dresses to turtlenecks, tee-shirts and short-shorts. Coming out one last time with their normal attire on, they nod to each other and each hold up a separate credit card to the salesclerk.]  
  
Cloaked with style  
For pedophiles as your credit card explodes  
  
[They exit the store with their many bags. Quinn looks over the receipt with a worried glance, frowning at the emense bill as they pass a group of guys, well into their twenties, who stop to flirt with them. Sandi, Stacey and Tiffany brighten at the attention and put on their own style of attention-keeping faces. Sandi smirks seductively at one of the older guys, while Stacey tries to act as cute and innocent as possible.. Tiffany simply smiles and holds up one of her bags for the guy to carry. Quinn looks at the man drooling over her and winces, walking just out of his reach as they continue on home.]  
  
You auctioned off your life  
For the "most" expensive price  
Going once...  
Going twice...  
It's gone.  
  
[Quinn is sitting at the kitchen table as Jake looks over the receipt, nearly having a brain annuerism in the middle of the kitchen. Helen looks down on her like a snake might, just before striking a poor, helpless little mousey. Quinn stares at the table, as Helen starts in on her youngest daughter. Jake is clutching his head in pain and screaming in agony. This goes on for quite some time...]  
  
(youth crew! Um, it's all the 'wo~o~ah'-ing in the middle. ^.^)  
  
You auctioned off your life  
For the "most" expensive price  
Going once...  
  
[Upstairs, Daria is sitting on her bed, reading out of a book we can't see the title to. She lifts her head as the screaming and shouting downstairs begins. Sighing, she puts her book down and steels herself for what she's about to do.]  
  
Going twice...  
  
[As Daria enters the kitchen, she raises her voice just enough to be heard, and says something to her parents. Helen and Jake stop dead in their tracks and look at each other in mock-horror, then sprint out of the kitchen. A slammed door is heard in the distance, and a smirk places itself on Daria's face, just for a moment. She steals a glance down at her little sister, who's staring at her in confusion.]  
  
It's gone.  
  
[Daria shrugs and turns to leave, having fulfilled her good-duty for this millenia. Quinn lifts a hand, opening her mouth as if to stop her, but stops mid-way and retreats her actions. The sisters separate ways.]  
  
What's in a name? ... Hey!  
  
[Quinn walks into her room and up to her backpack, pulling out the shirt she'd worn to school that morning and looking at it for a moment. She tosses it into the bottom of her closet.]  
  
What's in a name? ... Hey!  
  
[Daria picks up the book she'd been reading, glances at the cover for a moment, which says 'Divorcing Your Family', and sighs before dropping it to the floor and kicking it under her bed. Next to a carton of eggs.]  
  
What's in a name?  
  
[Helen and Jake are standing outside, looking at the state of both cars sitting in the driveway, looking none-too-happy as they watch an egg-yolk slide down the front window of Helen's SUV. And the camera pans out to the sidewalk, so we have a lovely view of the entire scene, and Daria smirking from her window right above the driveway. And the mailbox, which, of course, reads: "Morgendorffer".]  
  
The End 


End file.
